evilfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Side Will Make You Forget
The Dark Side Will Make You Forget is TV Tropes-popularized term about warning where turning to the dark side, either by one's own choice or corruption from outside force is not something to be underestimated as it would made one would forgot his/her true self. A hero or other good guy may had to take a morally grey action (which decision deemed to be neither bad nor good) to solve his/her problems at hand. But he/she must aware with the fact that such actions must be taken wisely as there are chances where he/she unknowingly turned to the dark side and slowly become an evil person without him/herself realizing it until its too late, as become an evil person is more easier than prove oneself to be a truly good one. Worse, had he/she went far enough (far enough that they may have his/her first MEH crossing record), he/she eventually embrace the path of villainy. A character who turned to the dark side due to ignore this warning may sympathetic, but it does because they were used to be victim of corruption that pushed them to the dark side in the first place or worse, being the weak-willed individuals whom very vulnerable with corruption even from something that not affect their sanity like gained better equipment/higher status. At the beginning, he/she may have good reason to commit morally grey actions that would affect their morality, but he/she progressively become worse and worse as the time passes and ultimately forgot their original goals and dreams. Those whom still have redeemable qualities can be stopped before becoming full-blown irredeemable villain through their own conscience or through reasoning with his/her allies/loved ones/families, though they may still follow the dark path or chooses to turned around. NOTE: The examples below MUST be involving about characters who slowly turned to the dark side due to frequently follow the darker path/choices in their life that made them more and more villainous as the time passes, not simply become evil in an instant (example such Ron Stoppable turned into Zorpox the Conqueror and Bloom's brainwashing into Dark Bloom is less relevant due to how they become evil was extremely instant instead of through several stages of villainy). It means those whom become evil in this way would go through several stages of path of villainy from either: *'Choosing bad/selfish choices:' The hero/heroine was given clear choice over the course of his/her life, but he/she tend to choose the negative ones (either in form of taking selfish choice or sought the assistance from villains) that worsened their reputation over time and unaware that he/she slowly become as worse as those whom he/she hate. Example: Cole MacGrath slowly become evil and ruthless due to choosing more selfish choice in spite of also having the chance to choose the more heroic choices but that ws depend on the player. *'Willing to follow/succumb to evil influence:' The hero/heroine fully aware with the risk of malevolent corruption that would made him/her evil, but out of pure spite, allowed him/herself to become corrupted anyway against the other's wishes. Example: Nimue, out of pure spite and rage over death of her family, killed Vortigern against Merlin's warning that in doing so would made her magic become dark, resulting her corruption and transformation into Dark One. *'Lack of strong will to overcome corruption from power/influence they vulnerable with:' The hero/heroine was put into situation where his/her psyche wrestles with malevolent force that threatened him/her to turned evil, be it either a villain's brainwashing (often through dark magic) or certain hazardous substance that corrupt both mind and body which either supernatural or scientific in nature or both. But to make the situation relevant for this article, the hero/heroine's strong will to overcome the corruption that threatened to turned him/her evil should he/she succumbed to it would be tested: The hero/heroine would try his/her best to resist the corruption for a long time, but because he/she failed to rid the corruption before it's too late, he/she eventually become evil that had neither his/her friends succeed to reach for him/her, they had to put her out of her misery. The example would be Garmadon, whom eventually succumbed to corruption from Great Devourer's venom after keep it at bay for a long time, and eventually able to redeemed himself once the corruption cured through exorcism by his son Lloyd. Quotes Gallery Evil_Vakama_2.jpg|Vakama falling to the dark side by Roodaka's influence, where the corruption succeed due to lack of strong will to resist the said influence. Arthas_dark.jpg|Due to ignored warning about corruptive curse within runeblade Frostmourne, Arthas Menethil, upon touching it, inevitably succumbed by its curse and become a evil, malevolent, cold and ruthless death knight he become today. Ram Chirin.jpg|Chirin no longer the cute, innocent and harmless lamb he once was due to result of his rigid training by Wolf not only made him evil and forgot his original motivation and his loved ones, but he also physically warped into abomination. Terra_and_Slade.jpg|Terra's own decision to seek Slade's aid in controlling her powers turned out costs her her friendship with Titans. Slade's influence to her is not sole reason for her fall from grace, as the matter of fact fact, Terra's own naive and vulnerable personality are what made her wind up choose to seek Slade's aid in the first place and the criminal mastermind merely did the rest. Applejack's_eyes_swirling_S2E01.png|Applejack's will turned out not strong enough to withstand Discord's corruption that made her evil and forgot her friends up until this eventually undone. Walking_Small_067.jpg|Spongebob becoming aggressive (which due to his naive persona mistaking the behavior as simply become cocky), forgets to be nice by Plankton's deception though this does not last long, as his redemption wind up undo the villain's scheme to turned the beach into Mega Bucket. Anakin-Sith-Eyes.jpg|Anakin Skywalker succumbing to the Dark Side due to Palpatine's influence that drove him to turned against Padme and brought downfall to Jedi Order. Worse, his said action left the everlasting impact that greater than Luke expected as this inspired Kylo Ren to become evil like Anakin too. Rarity nightmare.jpg|The Darkness fooling Rarity in Nightmare Rarity. mol_tahu_bad_day.jpg|Toa Tahu corrupted and forgotten by the Rahkshi of Anger, turned him becoming savage due to lack of strong will to overcome it. iron-giant-war-of-the-worlds.jpg|The Iron Giant angered by the US Army whom nearly killed Hogarth, only to be reminded by the boy later about how dangerous his weapons are. Ironically, Iron Giant's own realization is what led the one who made him nearly turned to the dark side went too far to the point where he tries to nuke the whole area where it was went rampage. Sparx_with_Object_of_Hate.jpg|Sprx about to be corrupted by the Fire of Hate which started to overcome his will. Nimue Corruption Once upon a time.jpg|As result of murdering Vortigern with her magic, Nimue has allowed herself to be corrupted by Darkness, resulting her transformation into Dark One. External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheDarkSideWillMakeYouForget The Dark Side Will Make You Forget on TV Tropes]. Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Events Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Possession